


The Painful Tale of the River

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: Short Stories and Poems [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: I was depressed in English class, I wrote this in 8th grade, all of it means pollution, and maybe suicide, this is the only good poem I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: I hope y'all liked thisI know this isn't a fic, but this poem just really means a lot to me
Series: Short Stories and Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686589
Kudos: 1





	The Painful Tale of the River

The river is dark and gray this morn,  
Not a sea or forest creature to be seen.  
The river was once a beautiful, sparkling blue,  
And all the grass was green.

"I've had enough," the river said,  
And bade this polluted world goodbye,  
As he gave his final breath  
And let the water run dry.

Nothing is left of the river now,  
Just dry sand and dirt.  
But listen to the blowing wind as he tells this tale of hurt.

"The river was all bare and dry  
When I first saw it last,  
But he was so handsome,  
Long ago, in the past.

"He gave up on his life  
Because the cruelty of people  
Was just way too much for him,  
And he didn't flow to the steeple!

"The birds told him to wait  
Before he made his fateful choice,  
But they were too late;  
He couldn't hear their voice.

"Each day I come here  
To see if he might return,  
And each day I leave  
Feeling my spirit will soon burn.

"'All is not well with the river,'  
I says to the people, I says.  
I make all of them shiver  
Every night in their beds.

"The people all tell me to go,  
But I says to them, I says,  
'I, the mighty wind will blow  
Until the river returns his gaze.

"They did not heed my word;  
Instead, they ignored it.  
So I summoned the Bird  
And his crew to implore it.

"The Bird and his crew  
Emphasized on my text,  
And I bet that you  
Never thought what would happen next.

"The people finally listened  
To my words of pain,  
And from the waters glistened  
The river once again.

"Though he's not so pretty as he was  
So very long ago,  
Though he's not so blue, 'twas  
The river I still know.

"And so, my friends, for the good  
Of the rivers that flow,  
Remember the story in the wood  
Of the river I still know."

The river is dark and gray this morn,  
Not a sea of forest creature to be seen.  
The river was once a beautiful, sparkling blue,  
And all the grass was green.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this  
> I know this isn't a fic, but this poem just really means a lot to me


End file.
